


Undyne and you go to dinner

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [59]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, F/M, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne feels uncomfortable with her appearance while on a date.





	Undyne and you go to dinner

“Quit fidgeting!” you hiss across the table, and Undyne starts, pulls her hands up from her lap, rests them on the table, taps a finger.

“I wasn’t fidgeting,” she hisses back. She crosses her legs, uncrosses them again, and you roll your eyes.

“You’re still fidgeting. What’s the matter?” Undyne looks down at herself, at the cute little polka-dotted dress she’d bought earlier, at the slim white pumps you thought looked really gorgeous on her, at the charm bracelet you’d found in the thrift story with all of the aquatic-themed charms dangling off it, little starfish and seahorse and what you thought was a sea urchin and what Undyne was convinced was a spiky little cluster of kelp, and finally raises her eyes to the ceiling as though to glance at the blue headband she’s wearing, a flashy pop of color amid all the monochrome of her clothes and the dark, luxurious red sea of her hair. She looks at you, sighs, fins drooping.

“I look cute,” she says. You frown.

“What’s the matter with that?”

“I don’t like looking cute,” she growls, glaring round at the nearby tables. Nobody seems to notice, although Undyne has drawn the typical amount of stares. Every time you go out it’s like that, everyone stares at Undyne and she takes great pleasure at glaring around at them, and then they look away or get very interested in their watches or phones and she settles in, forgets about it, focuses back on you.

“Um. Really? It’s never been an issue with me –“

“Usually it’s just you,” she says. “All these people staring at me –“

“Listen, hey, listen. You look great,” you tell her, reaching out, taking her hand. She tugs it back, crosses her arms, hunches her head down, glares around. You sigh; this is going to be a hard sell. “You do,” you repeat, and her scorching glare flickers over, focuses on you. She’s about to say something but the waiter comes by, falters a minute when he sees the stare Undyne is giving you. There is a moment of awkwardness as the food is sorted out and then he leaves and it is just you and Undyne, poor glaring Undyne, staring down at her food.

“I find I’m not very hungry all of a sudden,” she says in a very small voice, and something inside you breaks and it must show in your voice for although all you can say is ‘oh, honey –‘ before she cuts you off, she looks up and all of a sudden is reassuring you instead. “I’m fine,” she tells you. “Let’s eat.”

“No, listen, let’s just leave.”

“I’m being a baby,” she says, stabbing her steak with perhaps a little too much violence.

“We’re going,” you say, signaling the waiter, and Undyne is content to sit and stare at you, trying to keep herself from smiling as you negotiate two doggy bags and a check, pronto, no the food is fine, everything’s fine, we just forgot an appointment and we really ought to be going. When the waiter hustles off Undyne lets a small smile slip out and it is like the sun peeking between clouds for a moment.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she says, and you shrug.

“Listen, I’d rather you were happy than – than sitting here and eating food and staring at you. I can do that at home,” you tell her, flashing her a broad grin. “Let’s go. You’ll feel better.”

You hold hands on the ride home, just over the center console, and as you get closer to your house Undyne’s grin only grows broader.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back. These next stories are really just short one-offs that don't really expand on much and are basically just bite-sized chunks of Undyne's life. The requests were all pretty simple and basic, so while I did try to deliver on what the requester wanted, I used them for experimentation with Undyne's character more often than not. Here I was thinking about Undyne and insecurity. I think that while it's probably pretty realistic for her whole blustery persona to be based on a thoroughly insecure foundation, I think this was overkill. Even if Undyne is comfortable enough with 'you' to feel safe showing that side of herself to him, I think that doing it in such a public place would be indicating a total change in how she thinks of herself, and I don't think that's warranted quite yet. Of course, this is me looking back at it almost a year after writing it, so that sort of hindsight is natural.


End file.
